


Brotherly Love, Right?

by natey_oh



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natey_oh/pseuds/natey_oh
Summary: A’ight. I wrote a low-key incest-based TMNT fanfic back in ye olden days of 2015. Wowee. I’m deciding to share it here because why not? Some of this still makes me laugh. Enjoy my lame thoughts from 2015, lol. Nothing gross happens, or really anything at all. i just liked the idea of Mikey and Raphael together which is really gross to be honest.
Relationships: Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Brotherly Love, Right?

Brotherly Love, Right?

\--

In the city of New York, a group of mutant turtles were roof-hopping during their search mission of the Foot Solider’s hideout. (Gotta follow the toes to get to the foot!) Watching from the shadows of rooftops, they see a few of the soldiers walking on the streets. When the soldiers came to a stop by a bakery, the turtles settled down on a nearby roof.

“Their hideout should be camouflaged so that it looks like an ordinary building,” Donatello whispered, “It seems to be somewhere near the bakery.”

“The bakery! Of all places to keep a hideout they choose a bakery!” Raphael laughed, “Oh god!”

“We don’t know that yet, Raph. That’s why we’re following them,” whispered Leonardo, “Now relax and keep quiet before they find out we’re following them.”

“Following the Foot! Buh-nah-nah-nah! We’re gonna find their hideout! Buh- Ow!” Michelangelo sang before the back of his head was smacked.

“Stop making theme songs!” Raphael yelled.

“Guys!” Leonardo yelled back, “Be quiet! We’re ninjas! And ninjas are stealthy!”

“But you’re yelling!”

“Shhhhhhhhh!” Donatello hushed his brothers; whispering, “I’m trying to track here! You know, because that’s our mission! You’re lucky the soldiers managed to not hear you!”

“Right. Sorry, Donnie,” Leonardo said, then looked at the other two brothers, “Raph. Mikey. Stop goofing off.”

“Yeah, Raph. Stop goofin’ around,” Michelangelo laughed and Raphael growled.

“Mikey. I was more-so-over referring to you.”

“Yeah, stop goofing around, Mikey!” Raphael said as he harshly poked Michelangelo’s forehead.

“Raph! Knock. It. Off!” Leonardo said sternly.

Knowing that the argument was over, Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at Raphael only to get it grabbed by his brother.

“Eh! Hebleh! Ahlah!” Michelangelo mumbled as he tried to get his tongue free.

“Raph! Mikey! I said knock it off!”

Raphael freed his brother's tongue after a few moments of glaring at Leonardo.

“Ah! My poor little tongue… I’ll never eat pizza the same…”

“Guys, look. I hate to break up the little ‘bonding moment’, but look.” Donatello nudged his head down to where many Foot Soldiers were gathering. “They’re all gathering right in front of the bakery.”

“Alright, guys. Be ready for anything,” Leonardo said.

“I’m always ready,” Raphael said as he punched his right fist into his left palm.

The Foot began to walk inside of the bakery, and that was the turtle’s signal to get a closer look. Raphael and Leonardo went onto the roof of the bakery with their weapons ready to strike. Donatello and Michelangelo were on the ground hiding on the side walls of the bakery, also ready to strike. Once all the Foot Soldiers were inside, Donatello slid a rock over to the door so that it wouldn’t close. He looked up at Raphael and Leonardo, and when Leonardo nodded, the two turtles on the ground ran inside.

“Booyakashaaaaaa!” Michelangelo yelled as he started hitting Foot soldiers with his nunchucks. Donatello began to attack and then the other two joined the little brawl as well.

The boys were fighting the soldiers, whose numbers had grown in the past few minutes, with great ease. Leonardo hit one soldier with his right katana, but before he could hit another with his left, he was smacked right onto his brother Raphael.

“Hey! Watch where you land, Leo!”

“Oh, right. Because I completely planned to land on you like this!” Leonardo stated sarcastically and angrily.

Michelangelo looked at his brothers. “Hahahaha! Dudes! Raph is turning as red as his mask!” Michelangelo joked.

“Uhm, guys, I hate to be the bond-breaker of the group, but can you help me fight these guys! Y’know the one’s that work for Shredder!” Donatello yelled as he hit three more soldiers with his bō staff.

“Right,” Leonardo said as he got off of Raphael and helped his brother get up. Leonardo ran up to a group of soldiers and hit several of them at once with his katana blades.

Raphael stood up and threw one of his sai at a soldier then ran over and caught it after punching another soldier. Michelangelo was half dancing, half attacking the soldiers. He ran around a group of them and tied them up with his nunchuck allowing Donatello to hit them. After unraveling his nunchuck from the soldiers Michelangelo turned around and hit a soldier who tried to sneak attack him. As he laughed at the soldier he just hit, he ended up getting hit from behind. Luckily, he landed on his brother. Raphael.

“Aw, come on! You, too!” Raphael growled.

“Hey, hey! This wasn’t planned! I swear!” Michelangelo said holding his hands up innocently.

“I don’t care! I’m not a bean bag!” Raphael glared at Donatello, “You’d better not fall on me, Donnie!”

“Not planning on it, Lover-Turtle!” Donnie replied smirking to himself as he attacked Foot soldiers.

“Haha! 'Lover-Turtle'! Hah!” Michelangelo laughed.

“What the heck did you mean by that, Donnie!” Raphael growled at his brother.

“Hey, Raph, you’re getting all read again!”

“Gah!” Raphael grumbled as he pushed his brother away from him.

The brothers fought off the last of the soldiers, luckily without any more turtles falling on each other. The four regrouped in the center of the room.

“What the hell, you guys!” Raphael yelled.

“What?” Asked Donatello.

“Leo and Mikey! Treating me like some sort of- of- some sort of land-able thing!”

“Again: What?”

“They both ‘accidentally’ fell on me!” Raphael said pointing a sai at both Michelangelo and Leonardo.

“Oh,” Donnie said, putting his staff on his back and using a device to find the entrance of the hideout, “And so it begins.”

“It  _ was _ an accident, Raph. You even saw that Foot soldier hit me!” Leonardo retorted.

“Well- Yeah, I did. But what about Mikey!” Raphael and Leonardo both looked at their younger brother.

“What! I got hit, too!” He looked at Donatello. “Tell them, Donnie!”

“Yeah. He got hit,” Donatello said as he tapped the screen of his device.

“That’s not very convincing,” Raphael grumbled as he crossed his arms.

“No one purposely landed on you, Raph. Now relax,” Leonardo said as he put his katanas away on his back.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“Well, with those tools off the table, bad news guys. No entrance. This was most likely just a little get together,” Donnie sighed as he put his device away.

“Are you serious!” Raphael growled.

“Great. Oh well. We can continue searching tomorrow. Let’s head back to the lair and discuss the whole 'landing on Raph’ situation-”

“There is nothing to discuss, Leo!” Raph said as he pointed a sai at his brother’s face. “Let’s just head back and forget about this stupid waste of time!”

Leonardo stared at the sai, then at his brother. “Okay,” he said as he used a finger to point Raphael’s sai at the ground, “Let’s go then.”

\-- -- --

The boys walked into the lair thinking about what had happened during their mission. Surely Raphael was going to explode about it at some point. And to their luck, before anyone could sit down to relax-

“Okay! I can’t take it! It’s bugging me!” Raphael yelled, “Why the hell did you two really fall on me!”

“Raph, it was an accident. Relax-“

“Don’t tell me to relax, Leo! I want some answers!” He got close to Leonardo’s face, “And I want answers now,” he growled.

Michelangelo and Donatello looked at each other not knowing what to do.

“Well, first, back away,” Leonardo said as he gently pushed his brother back a few steps, “Secondly, I thought you said we didn’t have anything to discuss?”

“Well now we do because I said so!”

“Dude, Raph, just chill. We’ve fallen on each other before. Why’s your shell gettin’ all up in a knot about it this time?”

“Shut up, Mikey! You’re guilty, too!” Raphael pointed a sai at Michelangelo’s face causing the younger turtle to flinch and look back and forth between Raphael and Leonardo.

“Raph,” Leonardo pushed the sai away from Michelangelo’s face, “I think you need a moment to cool off.”

“I don’t need to cool off! You need to cool off!”

Donatello, in the meantime, snuck away to his room unnoticed. He wanted to avoid being nitpicked at for evidence about the subject. Although, he was spying on them through a peephole he made in his door.

“Raph, just tell us what’s wrong. Why’re you so fussy about this?” Leonardo asked calmly.

Raphael looked back and forth between his older and younger brother.  _ “Dammit,” _ Raphael thought to himself,  _ “I have to say it.” _ Raphael took a deep breath then shouted, “I like one of you!”

“You do?” Leonardo said, a bit shocked, “You mean like…  _ ‘like’ _ like?”

“Yeah, sure. However you want to say it.”

“Wait, I’m confused,” Michelangelo said, “Who likes who here?”

“No one!” Raphael and Leonardo said at the same time causing them to stare at each other. Leonardo cleared his throat, “No one likes anyone, Mikey.”

“So we all hate each other?”

“No, Mikey- Gah! Just forget this!” Raphael went to walk away but Leonardo pulled him back by his arm.

“Wait, Mr. Hide-Your-Feelings.”

“What did you just call me!”

“Calm down. We can’t just leave this situation how it is.”

“Why not!”

“Trust me. It’ll get a lot worse if we don’t talk about it.”

“Fine! Whatever.”

“Now who do you like?”

Raphael was silent for a moment before he shouted, “I can’t do this! I’m leaving!”

“Raph! Just tell us. It’s okay. We won’t judge. You’re our brother and we’d never judge you. We can work it out together.”

“I-” Raphael looked at Michelangelo and yelled, “Why haven’t you said anything!”

“Because I have no idea what’s happening!”

“Guys! Stop fighting! This won’t help!”

“Well, if Raph can’t pick a turtle to like at one time when we’re together, then why can’t Raphael just like us each for eight hours?”

Raphael and Leonardo looked at Michelangelo confused, “What?”

“Well, there are three of us: Leo, Don, and me. So, if you split the 24 hour day into three, it’s eight hours for each bro. So he can just like all of us evenly.”

Raphael and Leonardo looked at each other half surprised that Michelangelo did math, and half surprised at how clueless he was about the situation.

“Can’t he just like all of us evenly?”

“No, that’d be a bit difficult in this scenario, Mikey,” Leonardo said to his clueless brother.

“Why? It’s just brotherly love, right? There’s enough to go around.”

Leonardo and Raphael stared at each other.

“... right?”

“Yes!” both brothers said at the same time almost immediately.

“Okay. So then there! All set! You guys really over think things sometimes,” Michelangelo laughed, “So who’s hungry! ‘Cos I know I am!” Michelangelo said as he walked to the kitchen getting ready to cook.

“I am.” Leonardo followed his brother into the kitchen after staring at Raphael for a bit.

Donatello finally emerged from his room, now that the argument was over, and walked over to Raphael.

“You’re welcome by the way.” Donatello said.

“What?” Raphael said looking at his brother.

“I knocked Mikey onto you.” Donatello smirked.

“What!” Raphael began to grow red. “You said a soldier hit him!”

“I just said ‘he got hit’.” He smiled at his brother. “Again: You’re welcome.” Donatello walked to the kitchen. “I’m hungry, too.”

Raphael stood there for a while staring at his brothers.  _ “How long has he known!” _ Raphael thought.  _ “He’d better not tell the others! Especially-” _ Raphael stood there for a bit longer before walking to the kitchen. “Mikey! Don’t leave me out! I want in on the grub, too!”

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> “A TMNT fanfic! Whaaaat? I recently got into the show again, and I wanted to write a fanfic about it. (This is also a present for a friend.) Don't get mixed up with the title, there's no yaoi in it. Just little hints here and there suggesting it, but it's not actually there. I hope this chapter wasn't too long. It seems a bit long. Or short. I dunno. Hope you like it, and sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I suck at English. :P Where was Master Splinter? Uhm... I dunno. Asleep? Nah, he probably knew about everything and secretly pretended not to... Or something... :V ”
> 
> -natey-oh from 2015


End file.
